


Serenade my way into your mind (And hog your every thought)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Crushes, Cute, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Music Gigs, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Working at a lovely little local bookstore was really one of the best things in Minghao's life. The quantity of available books, the constantly calm atmosphere, the nice and accommodating boss, the friendly and interesting colleague. The perks went on and on.Especially if you added the friendly and interesting colleague's angelic friend.
Relationships: Xu Minghao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Serenade my way into your mind (And hog your every thought)

If you asked him about it, Minghao would say he was happy with his job. Sure, it wasn’t his main passion, but he had always enjoyed reading. That made his place as a bookstore employee pretty good overall. He had a decent pay, the owner was nice and most of the customers were polite and friendly. 

Sure, sometimes he had to work overtime to cover his absent colleague’s shifts, but he was rightfully compensated. To make time pass faster, he was allowed to read if there was nothing else to do.

Wonwoo worked part-time at the bookstore, meaning that Minghao was on his own during most of the day. He didn’t mind, but he had to admit he liked the older man’s presence. Wonwoo studied music at a university in the city, liked reading and had an interesting vision of things. Minghao enjoyed talking with him about various subjects.

The store stood tucked away between two residential buildings, the only shop on the street except for the 24/7 convenience store on the corner down, along a bigger road. Rather than spreading horizontally like most stores did, it grew up, thousands of books scattered on the three levels open to the public. The last one was reserved for the break room and office, all the way at the top.

Sometimes, friends of Wonwoo’s would stop by the store to chat with him during his shifts. There had been that tall handsome guy who kept bumping into the shelves due to clumsiness and tripping over the uneven floorboards, or that younger one with the strange sense of fashion and the boyish looks, or again the short witty one who Wonwoo had introduced as his flatmate the one time he had come around.

However, the one who had really caught Minghao’s attention was the striking man who had made his way inside in the middle of a rainy afternoon. He had his hood pulled over his face and was dripping water all over the floor. At first, Minghao was worried about the stranger ruining the books, but then he spoke.

“Hello, sorry about this, I was on my way over to see Wonwoo and I got caught by the rain.”

Minghao stared with an unflattering expression for way too long, before finally springing back into action. That man’s voice was so soft…

“It’s alright, just try not to get any on the books or I’ll get in trouble. I’ll go see if we have a towel for you.”

Stepping out from behind the counter, he trudged to the spiraling staircase and began climbing them two by two. On the first floor, he caught sight of Wonwoo stacking books back in their place, and informed him of the stranger’s arrival, who claimed to know him. Leaving his colleague to go see the man, he carried on with his journey.

When Minghao finally arrived back on the ground floor with a towel, unattractively panting due to the flights of stairs, his breath was punched out of him for a whole other reason. Wonwoo and the man were laughing together, but the stranger had pushed back his hood. 

Long caramel-colored hair framed his delicate features softly, emphasizing his sparkly eyes and prettily-arched lips. You see, Minghao was a weak man, and also very gay for pretty boys. He tried to push away his unprofessional thoughts and approached, holding out the towel, that the man took with a large smile.

“Thank you.”

Minghao would have ascended right then and there if it wasn’t for Wonwoo. 

“Minghao, this is my friend Jeonghan, we study the same music program.”

He wondered what Jeonghan did. Was it guitar, like Wonwoo, or maybe the flute ? What about the piano, the harp or a more unconventional one like chime bells ? Did you go to university to perfect playing chime bells ? Minghao pulled himself out of his thoughts and plastered a polite smile on his face.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jeonghan. I’m going to go back to work and let you talk.”

With a nod, Minghao turned on his feet and all but ran back behind the counter to work, and absolutely not hide. Jeonghan was attractive and despite being confident, Minghao often ended up making a fool of himself in front of people like him. It had happened with Junhui when they first met and, though they now were friends, the older man still liked to tease him about it.

The next time Minghao saw Jeonghan, it was the end of the morning, close to the end of Wonwoo’s shift. The latter was busy ringing up a client so Jeonghan first came up to see Minghao, smiling brightly.

“Hello there, Minghao. Aren’t you glad to see I’m not flooding your workspace this time ?”

Minghao turned to face him with a timid smile, abandoning the pile of books he was rearranging.

“Yes, quite happy, I don’t think books make for great swimmers.”

Jeonghan giggled, a soft sound akin to bells chiming. Minghao had to tear his eyes away so he wouldn’t stare creepily at the man. 

“You’re not wearing earrings today.”

Jeonghan noticed after his laughter had died down. Minghao unconsciously raised a hand to his ear while he hummed. He had a lot of ear piercings and it was rare to see him out with them empty, as they were part of his fashion.

“I had practice right before my shift and I forgot to put them in my bag before leaving. I didn’t have the time to go home.”

Jeonghan quirked his head to the side curiously, silky hair fluttering at the movement.

“Practice ?”

Minghao nodded quietly, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses up to the middle of his nose as they had slid down to his nostrils.

“B-boying. I’m in a dance group.”

Nodding, impressed, Jeonghan whistled. He looked Minghao up and down in a way that made the tip of his ears heat up, as if he was sizing him up. He ran a hand through his hair so it would cover them and hide his flustered state. However, the movement only brought the man’s attention there.

“That’s really cool. Plus the lack of earrings lets your hair shine. It looks amazing.”

Minghao’s face reddened at the compliments against his will. He wasn’t used to receiving those. He had to admit that his hair was indeed very stylish and eye-catching. It wasn’t everyday that you passed by a silver mullet.

“Yours too. Fits you well.”

Jeonghan giggled, scrunching the base of the foremost smooth strands which made them flow smoothly.

“Does it ?”

Minghao wondered if Jeonghan was fishing for compliments, because he was ready to spill them all, and even more beyond that.

“Yeah, it’s all soft and pretty and shiny.”

Jeonghan’s following grin reminded Minghao of the cat that ate the canary. Had he been put right where the other wanted him ?

“So are you saying that I’m pretty ?”

That answered Minghao’s question, he had been caught hook, line and sinker. His answer wasn’t the most clever sentence he had ever put together. His eyes followed the customer exiting the store to avoid Jeonghan.

“Uh, yeah.”

Jeonghan laughed again, light and bright and gorgeous. Wonwoo chose that instant to come by their side.

“Stop torturing him, Jeonghan, will you ? My shift’s over now, let’s go eat.”

Jeonghan apologized, but it was evident to all parties involved that he wasn’t sorry at all. He grabbed Wonwoo’s arm, hooking their elbows together as the other sighed with a shake of the head.

“Don’t forget to eat, Hao, alright ?”

Wonwoo called out as he was dragged to the door. Minghao answered approbatively just as the two of them slid out of the store. Still slightly taken aback by the events that just took place, he walked to the counter and dropped himself on the chair, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then proceeded to blow up Junhui’s phone with panicked messages.

Minghao didn’t see Jeonghan in the store again for the next two and a half weeks. He wasn’t quite sure whether he was relieved or downcast because of that. He had quickly shook the thought out of his mind though, seeing as he had spoken with the man for a whooping 5 minutes.

Wonwoo didn’t miss a chance to question him about the strange interaction during the shift they shared together that followed the incident. He had also asked if Jeonghan had been too forward and had made Minghao uncomfortable with a look that could only mean that it had happened before.

Minghao would deny that he felt a churning in his gut at that last idea, and instead said that it was okay. He had just been slightly taken by surprise, but the flirting -could he call it that ?- hadn’t been unwelcome. Wonwoo had only nodded silently, a somewhat smug look taking over his face. When asked what he was smiling for, he effortlessly deflected it.

This all led Minghao to his third encounter with Jeonghan. He had been on the second floor, restocking some shelves with new arrival when he heard the bell on the ground floor. That had been installed to alert the cashiers that someone was at the counter when they were up some floors, with a nicely written “ring to call an employee” card.

“Minghao ?”

As he was climbing down the stairs swiftly, Minghao recognized the voice calling out his name.

“Ah, Jeonghan, hello, Wonwoo isn’t working right now, I’m by myself.”

Minghao had begun descending the second flight of stairs when Jeonghan answered, a smirk evident in his voice.

“Oh but I know.”

Minghao froze on the steps, turning to face the man with a confused look. Thank god he had stopped because there was no way he wouldn’t have tripped at the sight. Jeonghan’s grin grew larger, pleased by his reaction. Nothing could have prepared Minghao for what was standing between the two “popular books” shelves he had set up just earlier in the day.

Jeonghan had given up his long flowy caramel-colored locks in exchange for a shorter haircut, bangs coming down to tickle his eyes. As if that wasn’t enough, the sadist had said goodbye to the soft colour and welcomed in a delightful scarlet colour. It was gorgeously bright and even, truly a professional’s work.

“Wow.”

That was all that Minghao had the air to stutter out, making his way down the few remaining stairs to come up to him.

“You look great, love the new style.”

He managed to compose himself enough to get that sentence out, trying to keep his face from turning the same colour as Jeonghan’s curls. The latter looked like he was struggling to retain a coo.

“Thank you ! I had been wanting a change for a while and I finally got the opportunity to because a hairstylist friend owed me a favour.”

Minghao nodded quietly, still kind of at a loss for words at the change, as well as at Jeognhan’s general presence.

“So… If you’re not here for Wonwoo, I would assume you’re looking for a book ? Can I help you find anything or are you just browsing ?”

Minghao tried to steer the conversation into a territory that was more known by him, where he wouldn’t have a risk of getting trapped in the quicksand of Jeonghan’s plans.

“I’m looking for something very specific, but you might be able to help me with that.”

Minghao missed the teasing glint in Jeonghan’s eye, too busy avoiding his face. The man’s lips looked way too pink and cute to tear his gaze away from once it had locked on them.

“Of course, what is it ? We can always order it for you if we do not have it in stock.”

Minghao supplied easily, as it was a sentence he had often told. It was, after all, part of his job to accommodate customers as best he could.

“How nice of you. I don’t think there will be a need for that, though. I am pretty sure I can find your number here, right ?”

Minghao spluttered and thanked god he had turned around to walk to the counter in advance, or he would have spit all over Jeonghan’s face. Wiping away droplets of saliva as inconspicuously as possible, he faced the man again.

“Are you serious ? If you were just playing with me, that’d be very mean, you know ?”

Jeonghan shook his head, smile fading slightly when he registered Minghao’s fist clenched protectively over his chest.

“I swear I’m being honest, I’d understand if you don’t want to give it to me though. It’s up to you, I’ll accept whatever you choose.”

Minghao blinked in surprise, vision slightly blurry as he looked over the low rim of his glasses. He turned around to walk towards the guest register, avoiding Jeonghan’s dejected expression.

“That’s very nice of you.”

Jeonghan shook his head slowly, taken aback by the words.

“That’s just basic human decency.”

He took a step back when he understood Minghao had no intention of coming back next to him. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted my number ? Where are you going ?”

Minghao’s eyes were fixed on Jeonghan’s from over his shoulder, feeling like pins aimed straight at him. He slid a paper forward, to the end of the counter, that was covered in slightly angled pencil scratches.

“Oh, I thought you… You could have just put it in my phone, you know ?”

Minghao pushed his glasses up before humming airily.

“I hadn’t even thought of it, forgive me. Will that be all ?”

Jeonghan gave him a puzzled look which made Minghao giggle.

“That will cost you a date with me, which you can pay whenever you’re available next week.”

Jeonghan, past his initial shock, smiled brightly as he swiped the paper from the desk.

“Sure, that can be done. I think I’ll include a tip for how helpful you’ve been. I have a gig in some local bar on Saturday evening, if you’re interested in coming. We could grab something to eat afterwards, I’ll pay.”

Minghao didn’t have to think for a second, he immediately nodded. His eagerness made Jeonghan laugh brightly, warming up Minghao’s chest.

“How cute. I’ll text you the details then, do you think you can survive until then ?”

Minghao wasn’t quite sure, but he said yes either way. Jeonghan’s beautiful smile made another appearance, like the sun on a cloudy day, as he stuffed the note in his pocket. The man began walking to the door, leaving Minghao to stare at him from behind the counter.

“See you on Saturday, Minghao.”

Jeonghan pushed down the handle and pulled open the door. He stopped, turning around to look at Minghao thoughtfully before suddenly blowing him a kiss. Minghao only waved dumbly as all his blood rushed to his face. He crumbled on the chair behind him as soon as the other man was out of sight.

Saturday came slowly and once it was here, it felt like Minghao didn’t have enough time. It was currently five in the afternoon and Jeonghan had told Minghao to be at the bar at eight. The way there, he had looked it up, took a bit longer than an hour from his apartment, since he didn’t really live in the liveliest area of the town.

He liked fashion, but he had no idea what to wear. What would be correct attire for the event ? Just a classic night out outfit ? Something a little more formal, or more casual ? He didn’t know what Jeonghan’s music genre was, that would have helped narrow down his options but the man had only answered a teasing ‘You’ll see~’ when he had asked. 

After pulling his hair out for half an hour about this, Minghao finally managed to rationalise. Why was he even so worried about this ? Jeonghan wouldn’t suddenly hate him for the clothes he was wearing. He just had to wear something that he felt good in, that was all. Yeah, he could do that. 

In the end, Minghao settled for a black turtleneck under a loose open blue buttoned shirt, emphasized high at the waist by a belt. His legs were covered by a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees and a pair of black leather heeled boots. A few silver necklaces and a handful of earrings rounded off the look in a way that actually made him confident

After putting in his contact lenses, Minghao quickly lined his eyes with some smoked out gray and black eyeshadow. After hesitating for a few minutes, he added a stroke of blue graphic eyeliner. He swiped on some gloss and decided to leave it at that before he went completely crazy. 

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, he ran a hand through his hair several times to tame some wild gravity-defying locks and remove knots. Once he was satisfied with the way it fell over his forehead and curled at the neck, Minghao pulled away from the mirror and left the room altogether.

Minghao took a picture of his look in the full-length one that made up one of his wardrobe’s doors then went and dropped himself down on his couch. He grabbed the book resting on the arm of the sofa and opened it, trying to drown his worries in the story.

The method of distraction worked, maybe a bit too well considering that the next time he looked at the clock on his phone, it was a few minutes past the time he was meant to leave. He jumped to his feet with a curse, stuffed his wallet and keys in his pockets and flew out of the door. 

Minghao gave himself one last one-over in the mirror of the elevator before speeding to the nearest subway station. He managed to jump in the train right before the doors closed, ending up pressed uncomfortably into a taller man who eyed him weirdly. He gave a tight-lipped smile as an apology and endured it for most of the way there.

The man left a few stations before his, but the train was still as tightly packed. When Minghao eventually exited, he took a deep breath of the soiled air and rushed to the outside world again. It took him a few minutes to reach the bar from there, but he made it in time. 

There were quite a lot of people inside, which he assumed were there for Jeonghan. There weren’t really any free tables, so he mustered up his courage to walk up to a young woman sitting on her own.

“Um, excuse me, hello, could I sit here, or maybe take this chair if you aren’t waiting for anyone ?”

She looked up at him curiously, manicured nails stopping their clicking on her phone screen and nodded.

“No problem, go ahead.”

Minghao thanked her and sat down. He wasn’t too far from what he assumed to be where Jeonghan would be considering it was just empty space with a mic plugged to a bunch of speakers. He grabbed his phone to tell the man he had arrived and was impatient to see what he would showcase. 

Jeonghan only answered with an ominous ‘hope you’ll enjoy the show~’. A few seconds later, a middle-aged woman walked up to the mic, calling for attention.

“Good evening everyone ! I welcome you to Pinwheel as its owner, and hope you will have a great time here tonight.”

Pinwheel, that was the name of the bar, Minghao remembered the beautifully written word on the facade of the building.

“As today’s performer, we have one of our favourite indie musicians. Everyone, please give it up for Honey1004 !”

Excited applause and whoops filled the bar, startling Minghao. Jeonghan had to be quite known around here, and appreciated. Then, the noise doubled when the man in question finally appeared, carrying what looked like an acoustic guitar. 

It seemed like Jeonghan was looking for something in the crowd as he reached the makeshift stage. He smiled widely when he eventually found Minghao, who gave him a timid nod back. He put his instrument down on a stand before grabbing the mic of its stand.

“Hello everyone, I’m really glad to be back at the Pinwheel again. I’ll be performing for thirty minutes and I’ve prepared some of my own songs and a few others on my acoustic bass for you tonight. I hope you’ll enjoy.”

That sent off another round of applause. So that was a bass, not a guitar. In Minghao’s defense, he really needed to go to the optometrist to change his prescription because his long-range vision was getting worse, and the chords were too small to count from his spot.

Jeonghan wore a comfortable though fashionable looking outfit, which made Minghao feel slightly overdressed. The large pastel half-yellow half-pink sweater vaguely reminded him of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, and it matched well with his red hair, curled to the side to reveal his forehead.

The musician settled on the foldable chair, adjusting the microphone perch to his face and pulling his bass up on his lap. He stroked the chords a few times before starting off a light melody that had Minghao swaying in his chair under the amused look of the lady sharing his table.

However, the most surprising came a few bars in. Minghao should have expected it, really, but it still caught him off guard all the same. Jeonghan began singing along and his voice might just have been the most angelic he had ever heard. It was soft yet powerful, beautiful and impossibly angelic.

Minghao all but lost himself in the music, barely registering that he knew two of the songs Jeonghan sung. His voice and playing was so smooth it made him want to dance. His arms itched to move along with the notes, but he kept them close to his chest. It was no use losing control of himself here.

Sooner than he anticipated it, Jeonghan’s performance ended with a load of applause that made his ears ring. The singer smiled widely, but his eyes only crinkled when they fell on Minghao’s stunned face. He gave a short conclusion speech, thanking everyone for listening to him, before disappearing in the backroom with his bass.

The woman who had introduced Jeonghan earlier came up to his table, making Minghao look up at her face. Was he going to get thrown out for occupying a table without having bought anything ?

“Are you Minghao ?”

He nodded quietly, blinking when she gestured for him to follow her.

“The prince is inviting you backstage.”

Her tone was sarcastic, but the fondness behind it was obvious. He walked after her, going into the backroom where she opened up a door, motionning for him to go in. It was small, obviously used as a storage cabinet from the number of supplies on the wall shelves, but also as a place for the performers to get ready. 

The two-person couch, the mirror hanging above a desk as well as the small dresser gave that purpose away. Jeonghan wasn’t there, but his instrument rested on the sofa and there were a few makeup products scattered on the desk. Minghao waited, awkwardly standing there, until the door opened again.

“Hey, sorry for making you wait, I had to stop by the bathroom.”

Jeonghan’s voice made Minghao jump slightly, which pulled a litter of giggles from the man.

“How cute. Did you enjoy the show as I told you to ?”

Minghao nodded, watching how Jeonghan picked up his bass and carefully laid it in its case.

“Yeah, I did. You were fantastic. I wasn’t expecting you to… Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.”

Jeonghan’s smile went from pleasantly amused to teasing.

“Have I exceeded your expectations then ?”

Minghao nodded, intimidated as Jeonghan stepped closer to him. He regretted not putting on foundation, or concealer, anything that could hide his blushing cheeks from the other man.

“Soared right above them.”

Jeonghan laughed brightly, uninhibitedly, in the way a satisfied person would. He moved back, quickly stuffing the makeup products on the desk in the front pocket of his case.

“Good. Let’s go get something to eat, then ? I did promise you that back at the bookstore. My treat.”

Minghao’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips unconsciously, noticing how Jeonghan’s eyes dipped to follow the movement.

“Sure. You can pick the place, since you’re paying.”

Jeonghan shrugged the strap of his bass case on his shoulder, running a hand through his surely-illegally bright hair.

“Please follow me, then.”

He moved to open the door, stepping through, and guiding Minghao out to the back door. On the way, he nodded to the few employees they passed by, who congratulated him for his performance. 

Once they were out, Jeonghan extended his arm to the side, offering it to Minghao with one of his dazzling smiles. He took it, shyly wrapping his hand in the inside of the man’s elbow.

“You look really good tonight, Hao.”

Minghao shivered at the words softly murmured in his ear, tilting his head to gently bump against Jeonghan’s.

“You too. Not that you don’t every day, but like, today too.”

Jeonghan giggled lightly as he fumbled with his words.

“Cute.”

He said to himself, too low for Minghao to hear. The latter cleared his throat, trying to regain a semblance of countenance.

“So, you play the acoustic bass.”

Jeonghan nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, I play both the acoustic and the regular electric bass, but I figured I’d start with something more mild for you. Can’t go revealing all of my tricks on the first date, can I ?”

He bumped his shoulder against Minghao’s playfully, gaining a soft pinch on the forearm in return. He shrieked, slapping the hand away with a giggle.

“I gotta admit, the bass was really not what I was expecting at all.”

Jeonghan quirked an eyebrow, making Minghao notice the discreet rose gold glitter on his eyelids.

“What did you think then ?”

Minghao sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sucking some of the gloss off.

“Something more, like, sweet ? I don’t know, it’s stupid. And it didn’t cross my mind at all that you would sing, for some reason.”

Jeonghan watched him with a fond smile, chime-like giggles spilling from him.

“Then, now that you know that, do you think my new hair fits me more ?”

He ran his free hand through his scarlet locks to emphasize his point, watching with attention how Minghao gulped at the way his bangs fell back on his forehead.

“Yeah, definitely.”

He stuttered out, caught off guard by the question. 

“Great, because you have yet to see all I can do.”

Jeonghan winked, a mysterious smile taking over his face. Minghao shivered at the prospect, not sure what he should be preparing himself for. He couldn’t wait to see though, because if it was more impressive than what he had witnessed that night, he would probably just die. On the spot. That would be embarrassing.

Jeonghan gently tugged him to the right, opening the door of a small restaurant for Minghao. He stepped through, looking around the room. It seemed to be a simple traditional korean restaurant, that Jeonghan introduced as one of his favourites for the warm homely atmosphere.

The man seemed to be right about that as, after they sat down, the old lady who came to take their order addressed Jeonghan by name. She fussed over Minghao a bit, complimenting his makeup, before starting to reminisce about silly anecdotes about Jeonghan when he was younger.

The meal went like that, in a lighthearted ambiance as the lady told little Jeonghan tales that embarrassed him slightly. Minghao listened giggling, as he ate the food. It was really good, he could feel the love of cooking that went into making it.

All in all, the evening went great, and Jeonghan even walked Minghao to the bottom of his building.

“I’ll be waiting for your text then ?”

Minghao nodded, shifting the weight on his feet.

“Yeah, I’ll ask about your disponibilities when I’ve made up my plan for the date.”

Jeonghan giggled at the choice of words.

“Your plan, how serious… That sounds good, Hao. I’m gonna go, then, have a good night.”

He said with a soft lilt, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he didn’t want their night to end just yet. Minghao hesitated for an instant as Jeonghan took a step back, before coming closer and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Dream of me.”

He told a dazed Jeonghan before fleeing inside the hall of his building with a wave thrown over his shoulder. Minghao didn’t look back, instead shooting up the staircase. He had never been quite this flustered around someone before, at least after the first two encounters. 

Now, he had to find an idea that would entertain the both of them while not being just the classic coffee date. He didn’t want to fuck this up.

Standing by the window of his dark apartment, Minghao watched Jeonghan’s bright hair and tall bass case retreat under the beams of the streetlights, not missing how it stopped and turned around for a few seconds. The heavy shadows cast on Jeonghan’s face made it difficult to decipher his expression, but Minghao thought he might have seen a smirk etched there. At least, he would have liked it to be there.

The man flipped around, pressing his back against the wall and melting against it. He almost passed away right then and there when his phone vibrated against his hip.

‘I had a great evening, looking forward to seeing you again soon~”

The notification read, clear as day on the lockscreen. Another buzz came that almost made Minghao drop the device.

“Also, I loved your makeup, you really did look fantastic, I did hear you’re an artist after all, though;)’

Minghao buried his reddening face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


End file.
